Ridin' the Waves
by wickedlovely123
Summary: Clary and John live in a small beach-front town in Florida where you know everyone and you know where you stand. What happens when a new family moves to town and tries to go against the status quo? Clace I love feedback, so review, follow and all that! FIRST SERIOUS FAN FICTION!
1. Chapter 1

Clary woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sizzling of bacon on the stove. Her large emerald eyes fluttered open then squinted back shut when the ray of sun hit them. She looked through her eyelids for a moment until finally opening them. She blinked slowly, taking in her room. Her room often reminded her of Rapunzel's tower, her room being in the attic with a view of the beach. This morning the sky was a brilliant blue; water calm. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Clary pushed her self up so she was resting on her elbows and her scarlet hair hung down to the small of her back. She pushed herself to sit all the way up and fling her legs over the side of her bed. Her bare feet touched the cool hardwood floors and she sighed.

Clary made her way to her adjoined bathroom and took a look in the mirror. She saw a slender girl, around 5' 4", crazy curly hair that was manageable thanks to her copious amount of time in the salt water making it more wavy than curly, and large sparkling green eyes. her skin was littered with freckles that never went way no matter the season. she smiled a small smile and Dutch braided her hair so it reaches the middle of her back. she brushed her teeth and put on some chapstick and went back to her room to change. she padded over to her large wardrobe and pulled out a sky blue and white bikini. an old concert tee and her favorite cut-offs. she pulled it on and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen and was hit by a wall of food. Bacon was sizzling, pancakes where browning, coffee was grinding and juice was pouring. she was the last of her family to get to the table. she sat by her brother john who had on board shorts and a tank top, showing off his tan and muscular arms.

"So Clare, do you want to go and catch the surf? I heard that the waves are going to be killer! at least 40 feet is what

Mr. Jones said," John asked Clary who was busy stuffing her face with bacon and sweet black coffee. she mulled this thought over in her head, nodding the whole time.

"Sure, why not? I haven't been surfing in forever," she said as she walked up the stairs to get her gear. she grabbed it and bolted down the steps to her pale blue board. she strapped on her ankle tether and waited for john. What is taking him so long anyway? she thought as a breeze ruffled the strands of hair that framed her face. she heard the screen door slam shut and heavy footfalls. she turned around to see John smiling at her with his board under his arm. "Lets go."

They made their way down to the surf while making small talk. John was smiling the whole way and Clary was getting freaked out.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked while turning her head toward him, making her braid whip to hit her board. John laughed before answering. "I don't know, just am. It's a beautiful day and the waves are amazing, I can't help if I'm happy about that." Clary rolled her eyes but nodded.

She felt the ground change from concrete to soft powder sand and she sighed. She loved coming to the beach, sometimes to paint, but mostly to surf. She put on her sunglasses and looked out at the waves. There she saw three people on the beach. One, a girl was laying on a towel, two figures were surfing and she assumed they were with her since the girl had two other bags surrounding her. As Clary and John made their way to their usual spot the two figures walked out of the water and over to the girl. They were talking and the girl pointed over to them. The three made their way over to where Clary and John were checking to make sure everything was ready for their surf.

"Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

**_**Hey guys! thank you so much for all the follows I got and the two reviews! shout out to those two:**  
**LuminousFishy and Guest. For anyone reading this from now on, the first two reviews will get a shout out for the next chapter and a review back from me unless you are reviewing under GUEST. How long should I make my chapters? anywhos, read on, review, favorite, follow and enjoy. I OWN NOTHING!**_**

"Hey," said John. Clary was too busy analyzing the three teens. They looked to be around the same age as Clary and John. The one who talked was golden, literally. Golden California tan, golden hair and what startled Clary the most, where his eyes. They were amber and they were penetrating her like she was melted butter. She turned her focus to the figure to the right. He was tall and toned. Pale with a mop of black hair that curled at the ends, his eyes were a beautiful deep blue. Like the ocean at twilight. The girl was tall and willowy with curves and a flat stomach. She had ink black hair that reached her mid back, long but shorter than Clary's. Clary never felt more ugly than when she standing next to this girl

"Hey, I'm Jace. this is Alec and Izzy," Jace said while gesturing to the teens to his right and left. Clary looked up to John and they had a silent agreement. They seemed okay to be friends with. Clary was the one to voice their choice.

"Hi, I'm Clary and this is John," Clary said with smile. She looked to her brother to add to the conversation, raising her eyebrows as a hint.

"Clary and I were just going surfing if y'all want to join us," John offered. Not exactly what Clary had in mind, but okay then. Without looking back to see if they were coming they set up their camera to tape them and ran to the surf.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Clary and John walked out of the water laughing so hard their sides hurt. When they reached solid land Clary fell to the sand and rolled around while John knelt over in the water. Behind them a red-faced Jace came hoping on one foot, which was very difficult to do so every time a small wave came he fell flat on his face, which caused a new round of laughter. Alec and Izzy went home because they were tired. I guess you, as the reader, are wondering what happened to Jace. While riding a small wave, his foot decided to have a muscle spasm mid-wave. He wiped out and came up sputtering. Because of this, this made Clary and John wipeout but they were closer to shore so it wasn't a problem with the worry of drowning or something.

"Thanks...guys...for...help...ing...me out...there!" Jace told the two teens. They were starting to get over their laugh attack and get up. Clary was holding her side and John was chuckling under his breath by now. Jace was still lying on the ground trying to catch his breath but was cautiously stretching his foot. Once he deemed it was okay to walk on he stood up and used his board for support.

"You are very welcome," said Clary squeezing out the water from her hair. She took out her braid earlier and could have sworn that Jace's eyes bugged out. When she was done it hung limply to her hips. She walked over to the camera while john and Jace were talking. _They seem to be getting along._ Thought Clary as she turned off the camera and chucked it into her bag. She stood up and turned around to find the boys walking to her. Clary picked up her bag and flung it on to a shoulder.

"Hey Clare, can Jace come back with us? Prewty pwease?" asked John as he got down on his knees and made a puppy dog face. Clary laughed.

"Sure, as long as he's not going to kill us in the car," she said while turning to walk to the car with the boys following.

-TIME SKIP ONE WEEK FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL-

Over the past week Jace, Izzy, Alec, Clary, and John became best friends. Izzy and Clary had never had girlfriends before because of their brothers so it was something new for the both of them but they managed. Clary and John's parents were away for business so they had the house to themselves for the next two weeks. So the Lightwood kids (Clary and John found out their last name when they went to their house once and the door mat said Lightwood) moved in with them basically.

Clary was woken up by Izzy at 6 am to get ready for school. Izzy decided the night before that Clary's hair should be wavy so she braided her hair in a French rope braid and wrapped Clary's head in a silk scarf so it wouldn't come out. The girls stayed up late trying to figure out what to wear and what their make up would look like. Well, Izzy forced Clary to stay up with her. Clary was half asleep when she agreed to let Izzy do her clothes, hair, and makeup so their was no getting out of it. Izzy sat clary down on her bed and went to work. She put on BB cream with a little concealer for under her eyes, a small amount off blush and a thickening mascara since that was the only thing clary let her do. For her outfit she chose a crop white t-shirt with the Deathly Hallows on it, high-waisted shorts that were sky blue and a pair of sky blue beat up converse. Izzy decided to curl her own hair and had on red lipstick, winged eyeliner and thickening mascara. She wore a deep red blouse that dipped way too low for clary's taste and short shorts with white sandals. The two made their way downstairs to find that they were up and ready before the guys.

"Iz, we have toast and cereal you go ahead and eat while I go wake their lazy-asses up," Clary shouted down to her while walking up the stairs. She walked down the hall to her brother's room, and walked in. She looked around his room and saw his electric guitar and she got an idea. She added over and plugged in the guitar and turned it to full blast. She started strumming like her heart depended on it.

"WAKE UP FUCKERS!" Clary yelled. All the guys shot up and looked around. John clutched a tennis racket and was waving it around. Clary left them to whatever they had to do and walked back down stairs.

"Ready?" asked Clary to Izzy. Izzy nodded and put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her purse, powder for her nose, her lipstick, and her phone. The girls walked out of the door to the garage to Clary's sky blue Pick up. And together they drove off to school laughing and singing at the top of their lungs the whole way.

**Okay guys so this is chapter two! please leave reviews and in those reviews tell mw what you would like to see happen next, I have some ideas but I need YOUR help! so review, follow, favorite and all that jazz and I shall see you in the next chapter. If you didn't read the note at the top, PLEASE go back and read it! Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful readers! So the two who were the first to review where Isabellepm (guest) and LuminousFishy again!  
I have been busy the whole week and I never got around to posting this! I have some ideas on chapter 4 but if you would like to see anything happen, just leave a comment! **

When Clary and Izzy pulled into the parking lot they were met with the usual first-day-of-school chatter. Girls were squealing even though they saw each other the night before to choose outfits. Boys were yelling when they saw their buddies and gave the usual "bro shake". Clary pulled her truck into the junior's section of the lot and parked in the first empty spot she found. As her and Izzy got out of the car they heard the chatter that was around them got quieter.

"Are we really that gorgeous?" asked Izzy. They started walking the front of the school to get their class schedule and locker combos. suddenly the sound of skidding tires came from the entrance to the parking lot. Clary and Izzy whipped their heads to see a black Jeep speeding in and pulling into a parking spot. The doors of the car all flew open and out came John, Jace and Alec running toward them.

"What the hell Clary? Way to leave us with no time to get ready and get here!" John all but yelled. Clary stood her ground and crossed her arms in front of her. Since John was a year older he got his license before her so he had to drive her to school for a year and Clary can't count how many times he left her with only five minutes to get ready. Clary thought that it is time for revenge. She smirked at this idea.

"Oh really John? Do you not remember all those days when you left me with only five minutes to get ready? I guess you could say that karma's a bitch," Clary said as she turned on her heel to enter the school. Izzy followed in suit as they made their way through the halls of Sandy Beach High.

The school hadn't changed from last year. Same white tile floors that had piles of sand in corners from students tracking it in after gym on the beach. The walls were littered with back-to-school posters and committee sign-up sheets. You could smell the fresh ink and the choking amount of perfume that the sluts put on for the boys. As the group opened the door to the office they were met with the scent of clean linen.

"SIMON! MAGNUS!" Clary yelled. She rushed over and hugged her best friends that she hadn't seen all summer because Simon was at his grandparent's farm in Texas and Magnus was in Paris for a summer fashion camp. She stepped back and smiled a wide grin only for the people she loved. They grinned back until they saw who was behind her. They analyzed the teens like Clary had done when she first saw them.

"Si, Mag, this is Izzy, Alec, and Jace," Clary said while pointing them out. She looked back to the two males and saw that Magnus was transfixed on Alec and Alec was blushing a deep red. Clary smiled internally. The make a cute couple she thought. She felt a pair of eyes on her so she turned her head to the side and was met with Jace's molten eyes. She smiled a small smile back at him. The silence was cut short due to a throat clearing. Clary and the gang all looked back and remembered what their original plan all got their lockers and schedule and exited to the hall to compare. They all had at least two classes together. Clary and Jace shared the same schedule, John and Alec shared the same schedule and Magnus and Izzy shared the same schedule as well.

"Well, guys we should head to homeroom since the bell is going to ring any minute. See you at lunch!" John said and left and everyone followed his lead. As Clary and Jace made their way to homeroom, they were met with the Slut Police. This group consisted of Aline, Samantha, and Georgia. They wore see-through clothes and would sleep with any guy that gave them a second glance.

"Well hello there sexy, what are you doing with this loser?" Aline asked trying to look seductive but failing. Jace grew red with the effort of trying not to laugh. Clary sighed and crossed her arm.

"Aline, nice to see you! How was your summer? did you reach your goal of getting 10 STD's?" Clary asked while a crowd of people started gathering. Aline became red and was trying to think of something to say but Samantha beat her to it.

"No! she only got 7! HA!" she said before she could keep it to herself. Her eyes grew to the size of the moon.

"BITCH! You weren't supposed to tell anyone." Aline stalked off to her class and Clary and Jace made their way to class, laughing the whole way.

"Geeze Red! I didn't know you had that in you!" Jace said as he slung his arm around his shoulder. Clary felt a spark travel through her veins and she could feel him everywhere. This has happened everytime he even looked at her. Clary felt like a character in her books. The feeling they got when they found their true love.


	4. Chapter 4

The two lucky authors to get a shoutout are Tabelizbeck and LivedAThousandLives! Thank you so much! I am happy with how this is going! I hope that you will enjoy. I own nothing!

It wasn't until lunch that everyone was able to see everyone at once. They all made their way outside in a copse of palm trees to eat their lunches. they sat in silence for a few minutes until Izzy spoke up about her day.

" There is this super cute guy in my lit. class!" She told them with a smile gracing her model-esque face. Clary raised her eyebrows as if to signal her to go on.

" What does he look like? maybe I know him," John asked. She nodded vigorously as she was chewing. She swallowed her sandwich and took a breath.

" He is tall, black hair that is shaggy, kinda pale, dark-dark eyes, muscular," she told them. Clary and John shared a look and Clary was the first to look back and break the news.

" That would be Sebastian, the school's player and the linebacker. He is bad news. I would know," She told her nonchalantly. Magnus was the next to speak up.

" Clary, did you hear that tryouts are afterschool today?" he asked, looking at her expectantly. Clary nodded and gave him a look that meant 'duh'.

" Tryouts for what?" Jace asked. He hasn't said anything all lunch period. John was the one to answer this time.

" Volleyball, specifically beach," He said with pride very clear in his voice. John was very proud of Clary. she hasn't always been this social, when she was younger she was quite shy. She tried out for volleyball in eighth grade and made the team and became the best setter they have ever had. Just last year she tried out for beach volleyball.

Clary rolled her eyes at her brother, but she felt that same pride for him and all of the things he does. He is quarterback and the team captain for Soccer and Baseball. While John was a B+ student, Clary was an A+ student.

The bell rang and everyone went to their respective classes. For Clary and Jace, that was art. Clary adored art but seldom had time to draw and paint. The watercolors were her favorite. She loved the softness of them and the effect that certain types of layering could work magic. As Clary and Jace walked in they were hit with the smell of ink, the good kind. Not the crappy kind you find in generic writing pens. The two made their way to a desk in the back by a window that overlooked the gulf.

"Alright class, to start off the year I would like for you to do portraits of the person sitting at your table. Just do your best, you have until five til the bell rings," the teacher said before she sat down at her desk and waited for students to come up and ask her questions. Clary set up her station, got out her paints and brushes and popped in her headphones and pressed shuffle. I Will Survive by Stephanie Bently thumped in her head.

_Done a lot of things that I'm not so proud of_

_Took a lot of turns, turned out wrong_

_that's a worn out song_

Clary was humming along when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Knowing who they belonged to, she let him stare for a few more minutes and then she turned her head. Instead of being met with molten eyes, she was met with molten lips. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers until letting her eyes fluttered shut. Just as she was ready to kiss him back, the kiss was cut short when he pulled back and looked at her. In his eyes, he had mixed emotions swirling around. Clary couldn't tell but thought she saw anger in his eyes. But why?

Okay guys, I decided to end it with a little cliffy. Are you guys bored with it? Anything you want to see? Just leave a review telling me! See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, come one, only one review? really?  
anyways, on with the story.

_Why was he angry? I know I'm not the best kisser since I've only had one boyfriend, but why?_ Clary thought as she picked up her station in a daze. Once she was done she left, dreading the next class. It was P.E. but Clary was still nervous. she made her way to her locker to get her gym clothes and then to the locker room. The unit was volleyball and on any day Clary would be as excited as Fred and George Weasly testing out their latest invention on Umbridge. All clary needed was a distraction and volleyball was it. She changed into her gym clothes of short-shorts and one of John's old tshirts with his name on the back.

While scooping her hair into a ponytail Clary walked into the gym where she saw Jace standing against the wall. Clary stomped over to him and folded her arms over her chest with a look that could kill. She tapped her foot while she waited for him to explain but coach blew her whistle. Clary reluctantly turned around and walked over to some of her team members from beach.

"Okay kids so today we are playing boys against girls," coach said. The class let out cheers. "But here is the twist, if you let the ball touch the ground anywhere near you, you can choose if you want to be out or go to the other team. You can only switch teams once then you are out and will stay out," everyone nodded, seeming to like the challenge.

"Fray and Lightwood are team captains, go to your sides and group up to discuss game plans."

Clary lead her team over to the right court.

"Okay guys so I know you all are on the Beach team so I have total confidence in you, But I have a plan."

TIME SKIP TO START OF GAME

Coach blew her whistle signaling to Clary to serve. Clary nodded, bounced the ball three times and spun it thrice in hand before preforming her jump serve. The ball was a perfect flouter and was heading in a straight line to the very back corner. If it went out then it wouldn't count against you, it only counted if you let the ball touch the ground. A nerdy boy went of the ball but thought it was going out so let it drop. The ball landed in the corner without going out. He shrugged and called out, "I'll stay out," then he went to the bench and sat down. Then Clary's plan went into action. Clary served the ball the same way but a little softer. the boys dished it back over and Clary set it to a black girl named

Kayla who tipped it over. Jace was the one to block it and Clary got it out of the net to back court who bumped it over the net. The game went on like this for a while but one by one the girls would purposely let the ball hit the ground and go to the boys side where they would always pass it short to the boys. And them being boys, they had too much pride to go to the girl's side. Soon it was Clary and Kayla against Jace.

Clary was amazed at how good Jace was. Clary and Kayla had an advantage that Jace didn't know about. They were partners for beach and we one of the best in the area. Using that to their advantage when Jace served the ball over, Clary sprung into action and passed it to Kayla who set it high. Clary used all her pent up frustration and anger and confusion when she started her spike approach. Jumping a good two feet in the air she swung her arm and the ball connected with her hand and shot towards Jace.

Before Jace could do anything the ball hit him square in the nose with a sickening crunch. Clary's eyes widened and she rushed over to check on him. All her emotions gone except for concern and worry she knelt down and saw blood gushing from his nose.

"Fray! Take Jace to the nurse," Coach shouted. Clary nodded and pulled Jace up who was now sitting up with a dazed expression on his face. Clary lead him carefully through the halls to the nurse where she gave Jace an ice pack and had him lie down.

"Wow Red, didn't know you could hit that hard," Jace said while his left arm was slung over his eyes and the Right holding a cloth to his nose. Clary chuckled and smiled. Hearing the chuckle Jace lifted his arm and looked at her. Suddenly Clary couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why did you look angry after you kissed me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She searched his eyes for some type of emotion. What she saw was hurt, frustration, and something that startled her, love. Love was in the lion's eyes while he was looking at the lamb. Before Jace could do anything or say anything, Clary kissed him. Short but hard, letting all her emotions free. Suddenly she understood why he was angry. He was angry because He didn't kiss her sooner. And so was she.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so I'm REALLY sorry about not posting in forever, but I just have not been inspired to write ANYTHING. I have also been really busy with my basketball season, I've been doing 4 1/2 hours of practice on Mondays and Wednesdays with games on Tuesday and tutoring on Tuesdays and I also have the play that I'm in. I just have a lot of things on my plate but the basketball season is almost over and the play is over by the end of March. I also need ideas! And reviews help too! They let me know that y'all like the story! I will try to at least think about writing from now on. Tell me what you want me to see happen!


End file.
